This disclosure relates to marketing campaigns for utilizing leads comprising sales propositions in the form of telephone calls, e-mail messages, advertising impressions through Web browsers, form-fills over the Internet, coupons delivered or redeemed, and the like, in furtherance of business for a target business entity.
One of the ways in which business entities achieve their business goals for increasing revenues and profit is by pursuing leads for additional purchases by business customers. The leads may comprise, for example, telephone calls to the business entity, received e-mail messages, advertising impressions through Web browsers, received form-fills over the Internet, coupons delivered or redeemed, and the like. Marketing campaigns can be developed to utilize such leads, but generating such marketing campaigns can be challenging. Marketing campaigns should have the possibility of drawing from multiple sources of leads and should be capable of adjusting the allocation of leads from among the multiple sources.
Consulting firms are available to help with marketing, but such services can be complicated and may involve a relatively great deal of time and participation on the part of the business entity, and can be comparatively expensive. Cost-effective marketing campaigns for business entities, without large commitments of time by the business entities, are desired. Such marketing campaigns should have capability of drawing from multiple sources of leads and should be capable of adjusting the allocation of leads from among the multiple sources.